


Amazon Warrior?! (Percy Jackson AU) (Wonder Woman based)

by Irondemigod



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondemigod/pseuds/Irondemigod
Summary: Alana is an Amazon Warrior. Not as powerful as Diana but seemingly powerful enough. When six strangers from the modern world  break through the barrier of the Amazon's  island, that nobody can seem find, she can't help but to feel scared for the world around them. Join Alana (my OC) and her best friend Ethan (CrankGamePlays) on the adventure of a lifetime.////////This is a Percy Jackson AU that i have based off of the Wonder Woman movie. if you haven't watched it, it is set during the first world war so not everything is the same. Also, Alana is supposed to be Annabeth, just incase you were wondering.





	1. Chapter 1

CRASH!!!!

Startled by the loud noise, Alana dashed to the edge of the cliff, curious as to what that sound could have been. Another Amazon, going for a swim? Perhaps. Or someone broke through the border. If so, they were all in big trouble. As she looked over the edge, she felt a pit of despair growing inside of her. Someone had broken through the border and their plane had crashed in the water. Alana had always been curious about the world around her, causing her to do loads of research on the modern world. It was now the 1920's, she thought, dashing down the cliff. and that thing in the water was an aeroplane. Made for carrying passengers. And she was going to save them from drowning.

One

She took a deep breath. She can do this. She has to. She will never forgive herself otherwise.

Two

Cant start to doubt your swimming skills now, can you?

Three

Alana jumps in with a splash. And she goes down. Down. Down. Down. Finally, she sees them. Grabbing all 6 of them in her arms as best she could, she started to swim up. Up twords the light. Up twords the air, so desperately needed by her lungs. Finally, they break the surface of the water and she starts to kick her way to the beach. One. the first she manages to put on the beach is male. 'He looks kinda like Ethan' she thought to her self, remembering the only male on the island. He was loved and accepted by them all, all except for Queen Hippolyta. She despised him. As Alana looked at him more, the more she was mesmerized by his black hair and muscly arms. Two. The second was female, with short, choppy hair, like she did it herself. Three. The next was also female. she was dark skinned and had curly brown hair. Four. The fourth was male. Asian, by the looks of it. Five. The next was also male, except this one was elvish. He looked Latino, she realized, studying him. Six. The last one was also a male. He was blonde and handsome, with a scar above his lip. Weird. Alana noticed that the first male had started to wake up, and dashed off quickly to hide. The male with black hair woke up first. He sat up, looked around and saw something move over by the base of the cliff, covered in shadows. Curiosity took the best of him and he started to walk twords the area. As he got closer, he slowed down to a slow pace. "Hello?" he calls out. No response. He moves even closer, and sees the outline of a figure, standing there in the shadows. Holding out his hand, he try's again. "Hello? I know that you're there. You don't have to hide. I won't hurt you." The figure starts to move tword him, slowly. When they step into the light, he has to hold in a gasp. It was a young woman, a teenager, just like him. She wore a bra and a skirt, made of leather. "Who are you? And how did you get here? You aren't supposed to be able to find this place." She said. "My name is Percy. My friends and I, well we got lost." Percy says. "Whats you're name?" The girl takes a breath, and says: "Alana." She looks behind her, and Percy notices another figure for the first time. The figure steps out of the shadows and Percy sees its a boy like him. "And this is Ethan." Alana says, gesturing to the teen standing beside her. "We need to take you to the Queen, now." Ethan says. Percy nods and heads off to collect his friends.


	2. Chapter 3

Oh look at me being all fancy with big words. I’m not fancy. I just wanna look cool.  
Alana and Ethan raced each other down a series of hallways to their “guest’s” chambers. Their plan was to interrogate the new comers themselves, and try their hardest to participate in their “guest’s” schemes. “I won!” Alana said triumphantly, standing outside of the chamber doors. Ethan stuck his tongue out at his friend and knocked on the doors. After a few seconds, Percy opened the door with a frown. “Umm… May we help you?” He asked. “Yes, actually, you may. We want to ask you a few questions.” Ethan responded, walking past the older boy and into the chamber. Percy tried to stop the teens as they approached his friends, but to no avail. “Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?” Alana asked the group, getting out a parchment from her satchel. “Ummm… I guess it wouldn’t hurt”, said the blonde, looking over to Percy for help. “Excelent! Let’s begin. 1rst question: what is your roles in your society?” Alana asks, handing Ethan another parchment and a pen. “We are soldiers in a way. We don’t fight in the United States Military but we do fight.” The dark skinned girl says, making sure to let Ethan write down everything that she was saying. When he was done writing it all down, Alana continued. “Question 2: Where are you from?” This time it was the latino elf that responded. “Well, we were all born in different places but at the moment, we all live in New York.” “It’s a major city in the United States.” He added, seeing the questioning look on their faces. Alana continued on with the questioning. “Question 3: How did you get here? What were you doing to be able to find our island?” “That’s 2 questions.” The brunette said, earning a glare from Alana. “They both mean the same thing. The second question was just a clarification.” Ethan cuts in, sparing Alana from having a breakdown. “Well, we were on a mission to retrieve a journal from the enemy when we started to be followed, forcing us to go off course. I guess we found this place because of it.” The brunette said, a little less sass in her voice. Alana seemed to be pleased with this answer as she continued on to the next question. “Last question. What are your names?” Ethan scribbled down the names along with a description of each so that they can remember who their “guest’s” are. “Alright”, Alana said, putting her parchment away, “That’s all we wanted to ask. Thank you.” And with that, they turned and walked out of the chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh look at me being all fancy with big words. I'm not fancy. I just wanna look cool.

Alana and Ethan raced each other down a series of hallways to their "guest's" chambers. Their plan was to interrogate the new comers themselves, and try their hardest to participate in their "guest's" schemes. "I won!" Alana said triumphantly, standing outside of the chamber doors. Ethan stuck his tongue out at his friend and knocked on the doors. After a few seconds, Percy opened the door with a frown. "Umm... May we help you?" He asked. "Yes, actually, you may. We want to ask you a few questions." Ethan responded, walking past the older boy and into the chamber. Percy tried to stop the teens as they approached his friends, but to no avail. "Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" Alana asked the group, getting out a parchment from her satchel. "Ummm... I guess it wouldn't hurt", said the blonde, looking over to Percy for help. "Excelent! Let's begin. 1rst question: what is your roles in your society?" Alana asks, handing Ethan another parchment and a pen. "We are soldiers in a way. We don't fight in the United States Military but we do fight." The dark skinned girl says, making sure to let Ethan write down everything that she was saying. When he was done writing it all down, Alana continued. "Question 2: Where are you from?" This time it was the latino elf that responded. "Well, we were all born in different places but at the moment, we all live in New York." "It's a major city in the United States." He added, seeing the questioning look on their faces. Alana continued on with the questioning. "Question 3: How did you get here? What were you doing to be able to find our island?" "That's 2 questions." The brunette said, earning a glare from Alana. "They both mean the same thing. The second question was just a clarification." Ethan cuts in, sparing Alana from having a breakdown. "Well, we were on a mission to retrieve a journal from the enemy when we started to be followed, forcing us to go off course. I guess we found this place because of it." The brunette said, a little less sass in her voice. Alana seemed to be pleased with this answer as she continued on to the next question. "Last question. What are your names?" Ethan scribbled down the names along with a description of each so that they can remember who their "guest's" are. "Alright", Alana said, putting her parchment away, "That's all we wanted to ask. Thank you." And with that, they turned and walked out of the chamber.


	4. chapter 4

"Well, what can we really say about our mysterious guests?" Alana asked her best friend, Ethan. "Lani, you're not gonna like this one bit, but here we go. They weren't looking to find us, that's for certain. However, there does seem to be a war going on where that come from. And you know what war means." And she did. They all knew what war meant. War meant Ares, and Ares meant Ethan was going to have to face his father again. "What do we tell my mother? That Ares is running rampant out there in the world? And how will we tell her that we disobeyed her? We are either going to have to do something about this ourselves or get killed." Alana reluctantly told the other teen. Ethan just nodded, unable to speak with the thought of dying as an alternative to facing his father. Dying was something that neither of them wanted to go through, but neither was fighting Ares. Alana and Ethan are what the other amazons call "demigods". Half god, half amazon. Ethan was more concerned with the god part of him right now. His father was a powerful god, more powerful than both combined. So why did his best friend, his only friend at that, want to go up against him? They were going to die, one way or the other. Then, suddenly, it hit him. "The new comers, Lani! That's our ticket out! I had a feeling that they were like us, demigods maybe. But I know they're powerful. Who's to say that 8 powerful demigods can't take down my dad?" Ethan blurted, catching Alana off guard. "We have to make sure before we make them fight a god with us, but I think that you just might be a genius, Eth!" Alana said, kissing Ethan on the cheek and running off to go assemble her things for travel. Up on the top of the cliff, hidden by trees, stood Queen Hippolyta, watching her daughter interact with the son of Ares. The boy needed to be closely watched, because of his unfounded abilities, but Alana refused to have him constantly in fear like that. Ethan was getting closer and closer to the age where his abilities will come to light, and the Queen did not like it one bit. She knew where they were going. And she also knew that they might not return if they went. So, she made a plan to make sure that boy's powers didn't kill her youngest daughter.


	5. chapter 5

Alana woke the next day to the sound of her sisters assembling their weaponry. As the youngest of the 5, she wasn't allowed to be near the weapons as often as Diana, the oldest, was. Diana noticed her sister stirring in her bed and left her other sisters to go talk to the youngest. "Lani. Listen. I know that you want to leave with the new comers and Ethan. And I also know that you took some of my weapons. However, Ethan is getting too close to his birthday, and Mother is getting nervous. She wants me to go with you. I will not assist, but I will make sure that the proper measures are taken if he shows any sign of violence. Understood?" Alana nodded wearily and sat up, going over the possibilities of what can happen to Ethan if his powers start to come through. 'He can die.' She thought, getting her clothes on. 'If he doesn't kill himself first.'

Sorry for the short chapter my brain is functioning on overdrive right now and I have school tomorrow. I promise next chapter will be longer.


	6. chapter 6

“Um, excuse me for a moment, but I have a question for you, if you don’t mind, of course.”, a voice said from behind the closed door to Piper’s chamber. She opened the door to find the boy- Ethan- standing there. “Come in”, she told him awkwardly, gesturing for him to walk inside. “What’s your question?”, inquired Piper, standing awkwardly by the bed. “This might sound a little weird, but, uh, are you all demigods?” Piper looked at her host in surprise and confusion. How did they find out?! She nodded hesitantly and Ethan’s face lit up with joy. “Great! I am going to go tell Alana right away!”, he exclaimed, jumping off the bed. “Wait. I have a question for you.” Piper said, charm speak heavy in her voice. Ethan turned hesitantly, almost unwillingly, and she thought that it looked like he was almost fighting her charm speak. “Yes?”, asked Ethan, straightening up to his full height, which wasn’t very tall. “Why do you hang out with Alana anyway? I mean, it seems to me like she is kinda forcing you to do what she wants you to do. Why do you want to be with someone like that?”, Piper asked the other teen, her curiosity getting the best of her. “I hang out with Alana because she is the only other amazon my age. I hang out with Alana because she is sweet and kind and caring. I hang out with Alana because we both need a friend, a person to fall back on, when we have our downs. But, most importantly, I hang out with Alana because she is the only person who truly understands what it’s like to not be liked by everyone because of your heritage. Most of the people around here are nice and kind to me, but I can always sense the fear in them. There is that fear in everyone on this island it seems. I’m almost 18. Being a demigod and turning 18 around here is dangerous, because that is when our powers start to appear. I am the only child of Ares that my people have ever met. And because of that, they can only assume what my powers are going to be like. They all assume that I am going to be exactly like my father, and Alana is the only exception. She is the only one who sees light in me.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. When the door was closed and he was out of possible earshot of the chamber, he started to run. By the time he got to Alana’s bed chamber in the east tower of the Queen’s household, he was going faster than the fastest horse on the island. It wasn’t his powers, it was just skill, but Queen Hippolyta still was not comfortable with the fact that he was able to run at speeds that great. “Lani! I have great news!” Ethan called to his friend from behind the door, knocking expectantly. The door flew open and Alana’s happy face replaced the sight of the door. “Tell me everything!” she squealed as Ethan burst past her and onto her bed. “The newcomers are all demigods! I’m sure they will be willing to fight my father if they know who he is and what he has done. It shouldn’t be that hard to convince them to join us on our quest!” gushed Ethan, words spilling out of his mouth. “That is AMAZING!” Alana exclaimed, sending the two teens into a laughing fit. “Now, all we have to do is convince my mother to let us go.” Alana said, bringing down the mood. “If only it were easy.”, was the response, “If only it were easy.”  
I think that was long enough to pay for the short chapter that I wrote before. I also hope that will keep you all occupied for a while so that I can procrastinate and write another long chapter because I am the author and I need help.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but i low key ship my own characters help

“You want to do WHAT?!” Queen Hippolyta’s sister yelled. Alana and Ethan stood their ground firmly, even though Alana’s aunt was scaring them to death right now. “I am very sorry, you two, but I will not allow you to go out into that world with strangers! It is not happening!” Alana’s aunt exclaimed. “Oh, but it is. They will have Diana to guide them. Who better to protect my daughter then her sister?” Queen Hippolyta said, walking up behind her sister. “I don’t like it either, but we can’t stop them from leaving. We need to at least make sure that they are protected.” Alana’s aunt nodded reluctantly and turned to the friends slowly. “Since I may never see you again, unless you somehow find a way to return, I want to give you two something to remember us with.” And with that, she gave them each a drawing. A drawing that Alana had made when she was younger of her family. Ethan, Alana, Queen Hippolyta, and Alana’s sisters and aunt were all in the picture. “Thank you.” Alana whispered, giving her aunt a hug. Ethan followed suit as Alana hugged her mother goodbye. When she let go, she felt Ethan grab her hand and lead her away, over to their guest’s chambers, and over to their future. “Ethan.” Alana whispered. “Hmmm?” was the response. “I’m scared.” Alana whispered, earning a hug from Ethan and drawing them both to a stop. “It’s going to be okay. We have each other and that is all that really matters.” Ethan whispered in her ear, gently rubbing her back while she clung to him like her life depended on it. Alana nodded slowly and released her friend, continuing their journey to get their companions. Ethan knocked on Percy’s chamber door, that opened a few minutes later to reveal a very tired Percy. “What are you guys doing here?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “We are going to leave soon, and we would like it if you would join us.” Ethan told the other male softly. Percy nodded and help up one finger, signaling that he would be out in a minute. When he finally emerged from his chamber, he had a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers on as well as a pair of piolet’s boots. He walked with them down to his friend’s chambers and repeated the process they had just completed until the eight demigods were all standing in the hallway. “Come with us.” Alana said softly, gesturing for them to follow Ethan and her. They followed them down to a small boat, just big enough for nine people Percy’s size. A tall woman with long brown hair was waiting for them when they got there and helped the girls onto the boat. “I am Diana, your guardian. I would suggest you sleep, because it is going to be a very long night to get you all to where you want to go.” The woman said. Alana made a small bed for herself and laid down pulling a blanket over her and shivering. Ethan went over to her and pulled her into his lap, warming her up to the best of his ability. Eventually they were all settled in, pressed up against each other for warmth, and when he was finally content with the condition of his companions, Ethan went to sleep, thinking of the days ahead of them.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a sad one i'm not sorry

Alana woke with a start from her nightmare. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close to their owner. “Shh… It’s okay.” Ethan whispered as Alana nestled her face in his shoulder and started to quietly cry. Ethan just stroked her hair until the tears stopped and then some. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Ethan whispered, and Alana just shook her head. “Whenever you’re ready, I’m here to listen.” Ethan said. They sat there hugging for a while before Alana finally whispered “I wanna talk now”. Ethan pulled away from their hug and listened to his friend as she quietly told him about her nightmare. “I thought you died.” Alana said, causing Ethan to pull her into another hug. “I’m here now. It’s okay.” He said softly. ‘It’s okay.’ Was the biggest lie that has ever came out of Ethan’s mouth. And yet, he said it too many times to count. Sadly, Alana believed him. Believed that she was going to be okay in the days to come. But Ethan knew better. Every time he said that phrase, something bad happens. Ethan had no idea if it was because of his dad, or because nothing will ever be okay, he didn’t want to know either way. So, he just sat there holding the best friend he ever had and fed her horrible lies as a way of comfort.

 

 

 

 

**I’m a butt I know.**


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character bonding :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They were all up with the sun that morning, even though Alana and Ethan were tired as hell. Diana was working the sails, unaware that Percy was doing most of the work for her. Piper looked out over the edge of the boat and stared into the water, then to what they were heading for. Jason joined her, whispering in her ear, “I say that we get these people accustomed to the clothes before anything else. I don’t wanna sound mean or anything, but they really need to dress themselves better if they want to look like they belong here.” Piper nodded in agreement, and Leo started a conversation with Ethan. “SOOO… what’s your role on the island? Mechanic, Weapon maker, medic?” Leo asked the other boy. “I don’t have a role really. Just to be a teen with Alana, I guess. What’s your role in your society?” Came the response. Leo shrugged. “I’m a mechanic for the war, but back home, I usually make the weapons that we use for training. Maybe one day I will show you how to make one!” Ethan nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to feel like I fit in somewhere with someone. Alana and I are the only demigods on the island you know. I am the only child of Ares, and everyone hates me for it. They all think I’m like my dad, and I became an outcast in society because of it. Alana stood up for me, and she ended up an outcast as well.” Leo perked up upon hearing this. Ethan and Alana were outcasts too? He couldn’t believe his ears. “I am an outcast too! You know, I’m the only one who is single in our group. I am also the only one who makes machinery. Probably because I am a son of Hephaestus.” Leo says. “Maybe we aren’t as outcasted as we thought we were.” Up at the front of the boat, Alana stood with her sister, staring at what lied ahead. “What if you don’t find Ares? What if we can’t stop this war? What will you do then?” Diana asks, looking over at her youngest sister. “If nothing goes according to plan, then I will join them in the war, and fight alongside my fellow demigods. Whether or not I die is up to the fates, but it is either find and kill Ares or join the war.” Alana responded. Frank, Hazel and Percy were sitting in the back of the boat, keeping as quiet as possible. “I think we should trust them. I mean, it seems like they trust us, why shouldn’t we?” Hazel was saying. “They could be dangerous! What if they are planning to kill us?! Sure, they seem nice and trustworthy, but that doesn’t mean that they are!” Percy retorted. Frank shook his head and said, “I think that they can be trusted, but we would be stupid not to take the right precautions. If we didn’t worry and have thoughts like that, then most of the population today would not be here because of it. However, if we only think like that, nobody would ever trust each other, and relationships would not form. So, we have to have a balance.” Jason looked at his companions and sighed with content. This is the start of a wonderful friendship, and he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> london! Ethan:finally geez. your so slow! me:hush your pretty face ethan i do this in the middle of the night stop judging me. I can easily kill you off so you better respect me. ethan: uuuuuuhhhhh...

When they departed the boat, Alana was hit with how ugly this city was. The air was think and dark with smoke, there were cars everywhere, and the buildings blocked your view of everything. “How is this even remotely nice to these people?!” Alana whispered to her friend next to her, earning a shrug in response. “I guess you get used to it the longer you live here.” Responded Ethan. ‘I’m never going to get used to this’ Alana thought. It was nothing like Themyscira. Themyscira was beautiful and serene, not ugly and noisy like London. “We have to get you guys something else to wear, you’re attracting a lot of attention.” Says Percy. Alana and Ethan look at each other and shrug. They always drew attention. Alana is practically a princess and Ethan was like an outcast. She didn’t think there was any way possible that they could blend in until they had purchased clothes and were on their way to the General. As they walked through the crowded streets, Alana and Ethan were astonished to discover that nobody even looked at them twice. They blended right in with everyone else. For the first time in years, Alana and Ethan weren’t “Your Majesty” and “Sir”. They were just like everyone else and it was glorious. “Alright. You two keep your mouths shut and do what we say. You do not want to draw attention to your selves. Got it?” Percy asks. They nod in agreement and the 8 demigods step through the door that will put them one step closer to a meeting that will change their lives forever.


End file.
